1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-functional personal electronic device, and more particularly to an integrative spectacle-shaped stereoscopic video multimedia device for personal use.
2. Related Art
When viewing an object, two eyes of a human have a stereoscopic sense, because a distance between two pupils of the human eyes is approximately 6-7 cm. When the two eyes view an object, the viewing angles of the two eyes are not completely the same. Although the difference between the two eyes is slight, when it is transmitted to the brain through retinas, the brain has a sense of different distances based on the slight difference, thereby generating the stereoscopic sense. One eye can also see the object, but it is difficult to differentiate the farness and nearness and the distance of the object. According to this principle, for the same image, if two pictures with a slight angle difference are produced or shot by using the viewing angle difference of the two eyes, and then the two human eyes are made to respectively view the two pictures, the brain generates a stereoscopic image through the retinas. Currently, the principle is applied to various stereoscopic image demonstration techniques. However, the conventional stereoscopic image viewing devices have some disadvantages, for example, the technique is complicated, the cost is high, the image viewing effect is not ideal, so it is difficult to popularize and use the stereoscopic image viewing device as a personal product. As the electronic technology is developed, a multi-functional electronic product with communication, shooting, recording, displaying, and gaming functions is proposed, which is a revolution to the conventional electronic products. However, most of the electronic video products can display only the plane images, and few personal electronic devices through which the eyes may view high-quality stereoscopic images are available.